


Conversation Overheard in a Gallifreyan Bar

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Serial: s097 The Invasion of Time, Serial: s123 Arc of Infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon fails to win Nyssa and who else can he turn to for helpful advice in a situation like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Overheard in a Gallifreyan Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Arc of Infinity and The Invasion of Time

"So, what did you do?"

Andred realised Damon had terminated his flow of misery with a question. "Sorry?"

"What did you do?" he persisted. "They may return — I could try again."

"Ah," said the guard, staring ahead. "You want to know what I _did_."

"Yes."

"With Leela?"

"Is it too personal?"

Andred finished his drink. "What _I_ did... you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"What I did was... I have _no idea_. You’d have to ask her."

Alarm reflected in Damon's face. Andred smiled as he left. Sometimes he wanted to know the answer himself; mostly he hoped he never would.


End file.
